


Lost (and Found) Connection

by strawberrylace



Series: Forty Weddings and Maybe a Couple of Funerals [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Five years ago, Ben went to his cousin's wedding and met a guy. After a steamy hook-up in the closet, that was the last that he saw of him. Deemed as a lost connection, sometimes life has a funny way of the impossible being possible.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Forty Weddings and Maybe a Couple of Funerals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Lost (and Found) Connection

**Author's Note:**

> it's been forever since I've updated this series so for everyone who's been waiting on this, here you go!

Ben never believed in such things as love at first sight, nor did he believe that there was such a thing as a soulmate. That was, until about five years ago when he went to his cousin's wedding.

It was a beautiful affair. The bride looked radiant in white, the groom looked as handsome as the day the bride first laid eyes on him, and Ben was busy getting drunk. The reception was booming with music and instead making a fool of himself dancing, he leaned against the corner of the ballroom, sipping on his glass of champagne. He couldn't help but roll his eyes over how mushy gushy everyone was. It wasn't to say that he wasn't happy for his cousin Rey. He was more than happy that she and Finn had found each other. But considering his track record of failed relationships, Ben had come to the realization that love wasn't meant for him. So he'll drink instead. 

"There you are!" Ben felt a hand pat him on the shoulder. He turned to find Rey's new husband standing beside him, a wide smile was on his face. "Ben, I was starting to think you've skipped early." 

"Nope, still here," Ben replied, taking another sip of his champagne. "Now you're officially part of this crazy family."

"They're not all crazy. Your mom has always been pretty chill." 

Ben chuckled and smiled warmly back at Finn. "I'm really happy for you and Rey. She is madly, deeply in love with you and I know you'll make her happy." 

"Thanks Ben. Means a lot coming from you. I know the two of you have always been close and I'd like to think we've become really great friends." Finn took another look around the ballroom, seeing so many people dancing and enjoying themselves before he looked back at Ben, a slight look of concern on his face. "You sure you're alright?" 

"Yeah," Ben nodded his head. He knew where this was going and quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood to have that sort of conversation regarding his love life, or lack thereof. He finished up the rest of his champagne. "I'm just gonna get some fresh air for a bit, but I'll come find you and Rey later, okay?" 

"Sure thing! Catch you in a bit." 

Ben quietly dipped out of the ballroom, walked down the long hallway, and out the door. He felt the cold chill brush through him as the door shut behind him. It was a lot colder than he expected it to be and was wishing that he didn't leave his jacket back at the table. But perhaps the cigarette would warm him up. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out the last cigarette from the box, but found that he had no lighter on him. 

"Need a light?" the young man asked Ben. 

Ben turned to find a tall redhead, leaning against the doorway with a lighter in his hand. He tossed it over to Ben, who lit his cigarette and began to puff. He tossed it back over. "Thanks." 

"Aren't you one of the groomsmen from the wedding?" the redhead asked. 

"Yeah," Ben nodded, walking over to the redhead. "Do I know you?" 

"I'm Hux. Friend of the groom. Finn and I used to work together at the accounting firm." 

"Ah. I'm Ben, cousin of the bride. So what brings you out here?" 

"Needed a moment to get out," Hux replied. "I almost forgot why I hated going to weddings. It's just a boisterous reminder of how painfully single I am. Yes, love is grand, but about for the people that are doomed from the start?" 

Ben smirked. "Speak for yourself. I've doomed myself with every relationship I've ever been in and therefore have accepted the fact that I will die alone." 

Hux turned to Ben, looking him up and down, and had a thought. "But no one has to die alone now, do they?" 

Ben looked back at Hux. In fairness, Hux was, by far, the most attractive person he had seen at this wedding. If he wasn't going to get any action now, who knows when he was going to feel the touch of anyone aside from his own. Ben knew that look on Hux's face. There was no doubt that he wanted Ben. Luckily for him, he wanted Hux. The space between them was getting smaller as the want for one another grew. Ben closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips onto Hux's. Hux could taste the champagne, cake and cigarettes on Ben's lips and soon his head began to swim. Hux cupped Ben's face and soon the kiss became more urgent. Ben pulled away for a moment and looked at Hux with haze. 

"You want to go somewhere?" Hux whispered. 

Ben could barely speak. He just simply nodded and trusted Hux where to take them. 

Hux dragged Ben into the nearest closet and had his lips on him immediately. Their kisses started off sweet, but soon they were hungry, feverish, and needy. Oh, Ben had no idea how much he needed this until he had Hux's tongue shoved down his throat. Hux could say the same about wanting this from Ben. He had never tasted lips this sweet, it was like he was chasing some sort of high. Hands all over each other's bodies, clothes slowly discarded on the ground, and bruises forming. They were pretty sure that someone was going to hear their moans and illicit sounds but what did they care if they got caught. That was the point of showing up to a wedding single, according to them. Ben could feel his head spin as he rode out the high of being pleasured and damn, it felt so good... 

When all was said and done, Hux and Ben quietly exited the closet, smoothing their clothes and hair out so that no one would suspect a thing.

"That was fun," said Ben, sheepishly smiling. 

"It was," Hux agreed, kissing Ben on the cheek. "I'll see you around?" 

Before Ben had a chance to answer, Rey was calling out his name. He had almost forgotten why he was at this wedding in the first place. She was looking quite flustered and knowing that he did not want to keep her waiting, he ran towards her. But before he could see what she needed, he took one last look at Hux. Little did Ben know that it was the last time that he saw Hux. After helping Rey get ready to pack her stuff for the honeymoon, he went to try to find Hux. It was hard not to miss him, but sadly, Hux was nowhere to be found. Crushed at what was presumed to be a fleeting moment, Ben went back up to the hotel room after the wedding was over and watched late night movies until he passed out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ben? Did you hear what I said?" Rey asked, slightly annoyed.

Ben did not hear what his cousin asked. His head was elsewhere when it should've been on his cousin's five year anniversary party. It was hard to imagine that five years had already passed since she and Finn gotten married. So much had happened in that time, with the two of them moving all over the place, from Vermont to London to Dublin, before they finally came back to New York. It was a lot for them to have to move around for each other's job but with a great deal of patience and their everlasting love for one another, they made each move work. For Ben, not a whole lot had happened with him. He got a new job as a graphic designer, moved into his own place, but one thing was constant: he never stopped thinking about Hux. Ben wondered what Hux was doing now. He figured that he was probably off at a different accounting firm. About three years ago, Finn mentioned to him that there were only two people that were still at his old firm, but Hux wasn't one of those people still there. That was about the last time that he had mentioned Hux's name out loud. So Ben imagined what Hux was doing now, instead of listening to what his cousin was asking for. 

"Sorry," Ben shook his head. "I didn't catch that. You were saying?" 

"I asked if you knew if Phasma was coming over," Rey repeated herself. "She said that she was but the other night, she said that she might be late. You're the last person who talked to her and wanted to know if she was still coming?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah, she's still coming. She'll be late but she never told me how late she was going to be." 

Rey looked inquisitively at her cousin and furrowed her brow. "You're acting stranger than usual today. Is everything okay?" 

Ben scrunched up his nose at this question. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Rey didn't buy the lie but knowing that her cousin was probably not going to tell her anything, she just let it be. There was still so much that needed to be set up in her and Finn's home. Guests would be arriving in about an hour and she was nowhere near ready. She left her cousin in the kitchen as she mumbled something under her breath about how she hoped everyone liked the food. 

An hour later, guests were arriving at Finn and Rey's house for the party. Aside from Ben, their families, and a couple of other people, this was the first time that everyone was seeing the new home. What better way to celebrate a new home than to combine it with the celebration of five years of marriage? Ben's dad thought that it was a bit much to be celebrating five years of marriage, but no one else seemed to think this. Ben walked around the house, saying hello to Rey and Finn's coworkers and friends, as he sipped his beer. He really wasn't in a talking mood but considering how much this party meant to Rey and Finn, he tried to be as social as he could. However, he knew he wasn't kidding anyone and sneaked outside for a cigarette break. 

As he stepped outside, Ben felt a rush of warmth hit his skin. It was a perfect day to have a party. Too bad Ben wasn't in much of a party mood. Lighting the cigarette, he breathed out the smoke and looked up at the pink and purple sky. He was deep in thought, marveling at the beauty at what was about, that he didn't hear a familiar voice was speaking to him. 

"Got a light?" the voice asked. 

Ben nearly jumped when he turned to see who it was. Five years later, Hux had come back. There was a bit of scruff on his face and his hair was looking a bit shaggy than the clean cut look that he had sported five years ago, but other than that, Hux looked the same. Ben tossed the lighter to Hux, watching him as he lit his cigarette, and then walked right over to him. 

"Long time no see," Ben mused. 

Hux handed the lighter back to Ben and took a long drag. "Has it? Five years really do breeze right by when you're having fun." 

Ben cocked his head to the side at this admission. "So what have you been up to all this time?" 

"Not a whole lot. Realized that I hated my job, so I quit the firm three years ago. I traveled for about a year before finding myself working in PR. It's a steady job and I like it. What about you?" 

"Changed my job, got my own place, and in between that, tried my hand at falling in love." 

"Oh?" Hux took another drag, his curiosity piqued. "How did that go?" 

"Not so well." Ben looked down at the ground at first before looking up at Hux. "Turns out I had my mind on someone else after all these years and was hoping that perhaps I could start anew with them." 

Hux looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say, for deep down, he too had wondered about Ben, what he was up to. In the back of his mind, there was always a lingering feeling that perhaps their paths would cross again, but as the years went on, he wondered if all of that was just a pipe dream. He was about ready to consider this a lost connection until he got an invitation in the mail from Finn about a party. He wondered if Ben was going to be there, but he was also worried that Ben had moved on in that time that passed. It wouldn't have hurt to go and see. Now here was Ben, after all this time, he had thought that he was a lost connection. Not anymore. 

"Okay," Hux smiled. "I would like that."


End file.
